Of Hiding Behind Couches
by Three Libras
Summary: 700-word drabble. Draco/Ginny. With Millicent, Pansy, and Dean implied. Go read.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Story line, mine.

800 words. Millicent, Pansy, Draco, Ginny, Dean implied. I will thank you forever for reviewing.

**Of Hiding Behind Couches**

Three Libras

"Snogging."

"Oh!" shrieked Millicent in awe. "So it's Dean now, isn't it? So what else did you see them do?" 

Pansy was in thought. "Well that's about it I guess. They were at the back and I could hardly see anything."

They giggled.

"Can't imagine what Ron Weasley would do if he finds out." 

"Oh boy I think he knows, he's completely ignoring them when they're together. I've seen him come across Ginny and Dean in a hall, and he didn't even wave his housemates a hello! Well, he's my type of brother, actually. But then who said I want anyone to share anything with? It's better this way."

"You know too much Pansy."

"Of course, silly. I'm a prefe.."

"Don't even say it," said a voice coming from the other side of the room. Draco casually scuttled in the couch. 

"Oh it's only you, Draco. As I was saying, I'm a prefect, Millicent, remember?" 

"Yeah, but honestly, you don't look like one. But you were chosen. Oh well," exhaled Millicent.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't fit the job," butted Draco, now and then lowering his _Daily Prophet_ when Millicent and Pansy hit certain points. 

"Shut, devil," retorted Pansy.

"What I mean, Pansy, is that, well, I.. I think you could do better. Yeah, as a prefect. Take McMillan or Abott, for an example."

"You think I suck at it, don't you?"

"Give them a break, Bullstrode. They're Hufflepuffs, what do you expect them to do?" 

"Draco, shutting up isn't that hard. Believe me, I've tried it." Pansy raised a brow. Millicent did so in agreement with Pansy.

"Oh I guess the right to tell me what to do comes with your being a prefect, then, Parkinson?" Draco smirked. "We're equal, so I can do that. Just the same, and even more."

"Millicent, you know, fresh air would definitely do. Would you like to stroll?" said Pansy, who slyly ignored Draco's remark, which was only returned with another smirk.

"But we just got here!" protested Millicent.

"Obviously, Bullstrode , she couldn't take anymore of me. She wished she had been sorted to anywhere but Slytherin. Gryffindor _is her first choice, I remember her telling me."_

"I did NOT."

"Guilty."

"No!"

"Guilt eats you, tubby, I see it eats you whole."

Pansy, mumbling curses in five different languages, flashed out of the Common Room, her cloak smacking Millicent's flushing face as she turned.

"Did she really opt for _Gryffindor?" asked Millicent, screwing her face._

"5 points from you," deducted Draco behind his paper.

"What the.."

"Go on, finish, and I'll take another 5 points."

"What did I do?!"

"If _Gryffindor_ wasn't as bad as you looked like, you wouldn't have lost points."

"But it _was_ the password yesterday!"

"That was yesterday, sweetie."

With that, Millicent followed Pansy's steps. Even she was cursing under her breath.

"I heard that." Draco leered. He tossed his _Prophet aside, and crooked an arm against the back of his couch. A skinny hand reached for his arm as he stretched it. _

"I swear I won't come near you again, you almost got me killed! And they gossip, those girls! If they only knew I could hear them! If they only knew!" 

"Easy, easy." Draco pulled the person up. "You should be grateful I sent them away, or you'd be as dead as Potter's toe nails." Not that he had seen his toe nails, it was just an educated guess.

"I don't appreciate that, Malfoy, using my house as password."

Draco laughed. "My mates loved it. You would, too, if you were in Slytherin. But that's nearly impossible, isn't it?"

No answer.

"Impossible, isn't it, Ginny?"

Eyes narrowed, she looked down.

"Ah, yes. Guilty as well. You're all the same."

"How dare you compare me to your sick house mates!" Ginny looked up, recovering her might.

"Ah, but don't you see it, Weasley?"

"I don't."

Frankly, Draco didn't see it either. "But I see it in your eyes. Guilty as well."

"I'm not guilty of anything. I never dreamed of being in this damned place, not ever."

Draco sighed. "Well then, I suppose I can't change your mind on that. But let me try again, however, on a different subject."

"On what?"

"Thomas." He meant _Dean._

Ginny flinched, but she was good at this. She showed no sign of concern, and maintained an eye contact with Draco.

"Thomas," she repeated.

"Yes, the same Thomas who snogged you."

Ginny remained calm. Incidentally, people like Parkinson could be deadly. "She's lying. Pansy Parkinson is lying. Everyone in London knows that, even she knows that."

"Yes, she's quite good at it," boasted Draco.

"Then you know it's not true."

"I know it is. I saw you myself."

And for the first time in her life, she thought of how better things could have been had Harry failed to rescue her down in the chamber.


End file.
